Horses for Courses
Synopsis Bellamy throws a drunken Gordon Purvis out of the Aidensfield Arms. Tricia receives an invitation from Lord Ashfordly, Mike is horrified when Tricia gets involved with a racehorse trainer, and Vernon has a surprise visit from a long-lost sibling. Full Summary Gordon Purvis acts tactless towards Gina and Phil Bellamy tells him to finish his drink and go. Purvis does, but on his way out he hits Bellamy with his car and drives erratically. Unfortunately the charges against him are not sufficiently substantiated and Sergeant Merton lets him go with a warning. But Merton has another and more serious reason to let him go. Scotland Yard has Purvis under surveillance and has requested their assistance in this operation. PC Bradley is the best suited for the job, but he cannot tell anybody about it. The surveillance also includes horse trainer Kieron Doyle. Tricia Summerbee is smitten by Doyle's charm and takes him up on his offer to ride one of his horses. Thus the beautiful doctor unwittingly ends up in the middle of it all. Vernon Scripps gets a visit from his brother George, who he has never met. So he is very surprised to discover that George is actually a woman. He will also soon discover that she has a very expensive lifestyle. Cast * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * James Aubrey as Gordon Purvis * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * David Crellin as DS Harry Rankin * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Duncan Bell as Sgt Dennis Merton * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Sarah Ransey as Jenny Latimer * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Ashfordly * Conor Mullen as Kieron Doyle * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Tricia George as Georgina Scripps * Cliff Lockwood as Phil Lucas * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordinator * Steve Dent as Horse Handler Gallery Trishdeath.jpg File:MikeandTriciaEat.png|Mike and Tricia enjoy lunch by the village green File: File:Mikeinpieces.png Trishdeath3.jpg Dr Tricia Summerbee with Kieron Doyle.png George Scripps.png Vernon and George.png Vernon and George in Horses for Courses.png Vernon with George.png Sgt Dennis Merton in Horses for Courses.png File:HorsesforCourses36.png|Mike quickly returns home to find Tricia's car parked File:HorsesforCourses37.png|Mike finds Tricia patiently waiting for Mike File:TriciaandMike.png|Tricia soon questions where their relationships is heading File:Mikescared.png|Tricia's question scared Mike's thoughts File:HorsesforCourses38.png|Mike stays silent and Tricia decides to let Mike think File:Mike'sMistake.png|Mike gives an upsetting sigh after a failed attempt to talk File:IMG 1810.PNG|Tricia was also upset of the failed attempt to talk with Mike Dr Tricia Summerbee in Horses for Courses.png File:HorsesforCourses46.png|Mike tries to call Tricia Dr Tricia Summerbee with Kieron.png Tricia riding.png Tricia out riding.png Vernon with George in Horses for Courses.png 274740 File:HorsesforCourses57.png|Mike soon decides to tell Tricia to stay away from Kieron File:HorsesforCourses58.png|Mike comes in to Tricia's clinic and tells her to stay away File:TriciaAngry.png|Tricia soon thinks that Mike was becoming jealous File:HorsesforCourses59.png|Tricia sends Mike out of her office Category:Episodes Category:Series Twelve